


Adoption IV. Sacrifice

by Murasahki-chan (WearyMuse)



Series: Adoption [4]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Child raising, Family, Frenemies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WearyMuse/pseuds/Murasahki-chan
Summary: A wolf and a dragon discuss the care of their young. Fourth in the Adoptiion series.





	Adoption IV. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all of my RK stories over from FF.Net, and am delighted to be able to finally, finally be able to fix the formatting.

 

_Written:_  October 3—28, 2005  
_Posted:_ ff.net,29 October 2005, rev. 0. AO3, 15 March 2018  
_Disclaimer:_ The characters and story of Rurouni Kenshin are the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump,  _et al_. Used without permission. This work is for entertainment only, and no profit is intended.

* * *

  
  
A slightly mad, slightly too thin, slightly too hard man in a Meiji policeman's uniform eyed a slightly too tall, slightly too-well-muscled man in a much too dramatic cape. The slightly mad man—or perfectly normal wolf of Mibu—blew a languid smoke ring and said:

"I'll admit to surprise that you agreed to finish training the fool. I thought your  _deshi_  was the  _baka_ , not you.

"I simply do not see how you would agree to guide the hand meant to cause your death. And why reward desertion with loyalty? How do you grant yet another skill to one who turned his back on you so completely? How do you even bother to make the effort, Hiko?"

The slightly too well muscled man eyed him back unblinkingly.

"How do you live amongst those who'd be fool enough to be believe you meant that? You know the answer as well as I, Saito. There was never any real question of teaching him what he needed. You would have me believe that you could abandon any of  _your_  children.

"As if you could ignore the threat to your child.

"As if you could turn your back on anything that would keep him safe.

"As if you had a choice."

Saito blew yet another smoke ring.

"I see," the policeman drawled, "and a dragon with but one hatchling will fight for it even more fiercely, _ne_?"

"Indeed, Wolf, even if it is a  _baka_  hatchling."

_Owari_

**Glossary**  
Baka—idiot, dummy, stupid  
Deshi—pupil, apprentice, disciple


End file.
